Plan of Killing Memnon
(At the camp) (The people shout) (Shouting continue) King Pheron: Silence! Takmet: My father has called for silence! Hold your tongues! (Shouting stops) King Pheron: We are gathered in this place to put our differences aside. There is still time for us, the last of the free tribes, to stand together against this tyrant. Man: With his sorcerer at his side, no mortal can defeat Memnon. King Pheron: And if the sorcerer were to die, what then? Balthazar: It's too late for your schemes, Pheron. I have raided Memnon's caravans, broken the supply lines to his troops, but he still swept across the land like a plague. I will not send my people to their deaths in a battle that can't be won. Takmet: And what people would that be, Balthazar? You are the ruler of nothing but a pile of rocks and sand. (Balthazar squeezes Takmet's hand) Balthazar: If I'm no king, why are you on your knees before me? King Pheron: Balthazar! Guards! (The guards draw their swords, but the hooded guy throws the axe) (The men turn as the hooded heroes walk) (They take off their hoods, revealing themselves as Mathayus, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Alice, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Yogi, Cindy, Boo Boo, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Baloo, Bagheera, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa) Balthazar: Akkadians. The stuffed and the real animals, a boy and a girl. I thought they were wiped out long ago. King Pheron: They are the last of their kind. By their hand, the sorcerer will die. Balthazar: You put your faith in a clan of cutthroats who kill for money? King Pheron: They are more than that. They are skilled assassins trained for generations of the deadly arts. Takmet: And what price do these mercenaries ask from us, Father? King Pheron: Twenty blood rubies. Takmet: That's the last of our treasury. King Pheron: Be quiet. If these men, a brave boy and a girl and the animals kill the sorcerer, will you fight? (Men in commotion) (Shouting Affirmations) King Pheron: So be it. (King Pheron throws the bag of rubies to Mathayus) Mathayus: As long as one of us still breathes, the sorcerer will die. Simba: We won't let the sorcerer live. (The heroes leave) (Balthazar pulls his axe) Balthazar: Assassin! (He throws it to Mathayus) Mathayus: Him...we'll kill for free. (That day) Mathayus's brother: We can reach Memnon's encampment by nightfall. When are you gonna get rid of that filthy beast? Mathayus: He doesn't mean anything by it. Mathayus's brother: Horses are faster. Mathayus: But camels are smarter. Timon: (in Jonathan's voice) Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting. Pooh: Oh, Timon. I thought you liked camels. Timon: I got bounced on our way from Hamunaptra. Alice: (in Evy's voice) I think they're adorable. Simba: We will talk about this later. Besides, if Mathayus doesn't fight, then who will? Nala: I will. Simba: It's gonna be dangerous. Nala: Danger? Ha! I laugh in a face in danger. Ha, ha, ha. Timon: I see nothing funny about this. Mr. Peabody: We must be ready now. sling Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts